Siren
by Papillon Noir
Summary: Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Yusuke!" wailed Botan. The boy hadn't been paying attention and had snapped her oar in two with a spirit bomb while battling with Kurama. "I swear, Yusuke, you're more trouble than you're worth!"

Yusuke grinned. "Oh come on, Botan, you can use your spirit waves and fix it in a jiffy." He snapped his fingers.

"It's the principle of the thing," she said indignantly, repairing the oar. "You should be more careful."

Kurama, Boton, Yusuke, and Hiei had been relaxing in the sun outside Genkai's temple when Yusuke and Kurama had decided to practice their moves.

"Telling a fool like Yusuke to be careful is asking the impossible," interjected Hiei.

"You wanna fight next?" challenged Yusuke. Hiei hmphed. "I wouldn't waste my time."

Yusuke stepped forward, scowling. "Alright, punk, you asked for it!"

Kurama shook his head, chuckling.

Botan sighed. "Boys, boys, knock it off! We're supposed to be taking a _break_ from all the fighting. We could certainly use some rest after dealing with that nasty bounty hunter last week!"

"I don't _wanna_ rest!" pouted Yusuke. "When is Koenma gonna assign us a new job?"

"I'm afraid you're such a wonderful spirit detective that Koenma doesn't require your service! You've defeated all the enemies for now," she praised.

Yusuke blushed and kicked at a rock on the ground. "Shucks, Botan, you really think so?"

Hiei groaned. "Don't go puffing up his self esteem or he'll make _more_ stupid mistakes and get us all killed."

"That's it!" Yusuke cried, and tackled Hiei. The boys began wrestling and throwing punches.

Suddenly the four friends froze, tense. There was rustling in the bushes behind them, and they could feel a strong spirit energy being emitted. "Who is it?" murmered Yusuke, straining his eyes to see into the woods.

A silhouette could be seen emerging from the shadows, and the team gasped simultaneously when the individual stepped into the sunlight.

Hiei stared. The spirit was incredibly beautiful. Her ghostly white skin clashed alarmingly with the long black hair cascading down her back. Her bright green eyes flitted about the scene. Her purple silk kimono hugged her waist to reveal a lithe figure.

Botan squealed and ran to the girl, embracing her. The beautiful creature laughed, the sound of a thousand bells ringing in Hiei's ears.

"This," explained Botan, beaming, "is Kusabana. I had no idea you were coming!" she shrieked.

The girl met eyes with each person in the clearing and bowed her head. "Pleased." Hiei stiffened slightly when the girl addressed him. Her eyes seemed to peer directly into his core. He had never met a being who unsettled him like this. He was intimated and intrigued by this strange figure.

"Well it's a good thing Kuwabara isn't here," giggled Botan. "He wouldn't be able to resist a siren's call for a second!"

_So that's why I was so drawn to her_, reasoned Hiei. _The girl is a siren_.

"What?!" gasped Yusuke. "You mean those fairtytale creatures actually exist?"

"Well of course they do, silly!" chirped Botan. "Although I'm not surprised you've never come across one before. They much prefer to stay secluded in their caves, feeding on unwary sailors."

"Agh!" Yusuke jumped back.

Kusabana smiled, revealing small pointed teeth. "Do not fear, human. I feasted before making my journey here. I am afraid the reasons for my visit are urgent. You see, Koenma has summoned me to fight a demon who has been wreaking havoc in a distant realm of the spirit world. Koenma believes my-ahem-" she cleared her throat, a slight smile forming, "_abilities_ will prove useful, as this demon is immune to any other form of attack. Using my siren song, I am to lull him into a vulnerable state and kill him."

"Ooh," Yusuke stared, dumbly.

"Well I'm so glad you decided to pay us a visit," Botan piped in. "It's been ages since I've seen you and we have much to catch up on!"

"Yes," the siren agreed, bowing her head again. "But I cannot stay long."

Botan took Kusabana by the hand and lead her up the stairs to the temple. "You remember Genkai, right? She'll be pleased to see you again." Botan's voice faded as the pair made their way up the stairs.

Hiei stared at the spot where Kusabana had stood until Yusuke cleared his throat. Hiei snapped out of his stupor to see Kurama and Yusuke grinning. Yusuke pointed a finger. "You have a crush on the siren!"

"She is very attractive," supplied Kurama.

"Shut up, both of you," threatened Hiei, but Yusuke only burst out laughing.

"The great Hiei," mocked the boy, "smitten with a blood-thirsty minx! Figures you'd be attracted to her."

"At least she's not a disgusting human like your Keiko," spat Hiei. "And I don't have a crush on her anyway. I don't even know her."

"Hey!" shouted Yusuke. "Don't talk about Keiko like that!"

Hiei smirked and took off, sailing over the trees. As he flew over the forest, he couldn't help but think of the mysterious visitor's piercing emerald eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei had been wandering through the forest all day, jumping from branch to branch just thinking, and it was dark by the time he arrived back at Genkai's temple. Everyone had gone to bed, but he wasn't tired. He rarely slept.

He made his way to Genkai's small kitchen and poured a glass of water. The liquid had barely touched his lips when he jumped, sensing he was not alone. He whipped around to find Kusabana seated at the table behind him, stirring a cup of tea. She had changed out of her kimono into a splendid nightgown. Its deep shade of hunter green made her eyes all the more enchanting. Her black hair was piled into a bun of top of her head and her pale skin seemed to glow.

"I did not mean to startle you," she said without looking up.

"I wasn't startled," Hiei said defensively.

"Of course not," Kusabana replied, inclining her head. "My mistake."

Hiei considered leaving the room, but his curiosity got the better of him and he took the chair opposite her. He could not deny the pull this strange siren had on him, and he wanted to know more of the woman.

She stopped stirring her tea and looked at him expectantly. Hiei cleared his throat.

"So you have been commissioned by Koenma," he began. "Does he request your services often?"

The siren shook her head. "This is the first time he has contacted me, in fact. I was quite surprised he sent for me. We had been acquainted before, but I doubted he would remember me."

_I'm not sure how anyone could forget meeting her_, Hiei thought. _I've never seen anyone like her_.

"I must admit," Kusabana said, "I was pleasantly surprised to find you residing here. I had intended to contact you myself before I attempted to fight the demon. Koenma mentioned you had aided him in the past and suggested I invite you to be my partner, should I feel the need for one. He seems to think very highly of you, Hiei."

His name sounded like honey on her lips and he found himself swelling with pride. _Koenma had personally recommended him and this beautiful siren sought his help for the job_.

"The demon's name is Aisu, and from what I hear, he is very fierce," continued Kusabana.

Hiei started at the name. "Koenma sent you to fight Aisu by _yourself_?" demanded Hiei incredulously.

"Well, that is why he suggested I take a partner," said the girl shyly, "and you came very highly recommended. Your reputation as a fierce warrior is spoken of far and wide. Should I be unable to defeat him alone, I would very much appreciate your aid."

Hiei considered for a moment. He could find no reason not to accompany the exquisite creature. He smirked as he imagined having to rescue her from the jaws of Aisu. She would scream his name and he would valiantly rush in and finish the demon off. "I accept," he said.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, flashing her brilliant teeth. "I look forward to working with you. We must leave early tomorrow morning, and now if you'll excuse me, I will retire. Good night." She nodded and left the room.

Hiei was left with a sense of anticipation. His senses tingled as he envisioned the great battle awaiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei was awakened early the next morning by a gentle rapping on his screen door. He dressed quickly. It was still dark outside and Hiei estimated it was probably around five o'clock. He slid open the partition to find Kusabana patiently waiting, dressed in solid green garb. The same dark green as her nightgown had been last night, he noted.

She silently headed down the stairs. Hiei followed and soon the pair was outside. "I'm not sure which method of travel you prefer," said the siren, "but I'm rather partial to _this_." She whistled loudly, and for a few moments nothing happened.

Suddenly Hiei heard a deep humming sound, and an oval-shaped shadow formed on the ground. It got bigger and bigger and the noise turned into a rumble. In a matter of seconds, the oval shadow had become the size of a large house. Hiei looked up and gasped.

There above was a giant colonial ship with massive billowing sails. The old wood creaked and groaned as it gradually levitated down. The ship's figurehead was an extremely detailed mermaid, and Hiei swore she could have passed as a living being. "I picked this beauty up from the royal family of Spain centuries ago," claimed the siren, eyeing the ship proudly. "Isn't it positively elegant?"

With that she whistled again, and a rope ladder swung down from the ship. Kusabana ascended the rope in a matter of seconds and motioned Hiei to follow suit. He bounded up the ladder and was taken aback by the scene on board. The crew was made up of human men. Upon closer inspection, Hiei decided they must be zombies. They lumbered about the ship, tightening ropes and staring blankly ahead.

Kusabana noticed Hiei staring and explained, "Men are extremely complaint under a siren's spell." She winked. "These gentlemen are over two hundred years old. They wandered too close to my home and I decided they would be the perfect crew for my newly acquired vessel." A sailor ambled by, drooling. "They are rather boring to converse with however, so I would suggest ignoring they are even present."

The siren whistled again, and the ship began gliding through the air at a faster pace than Hiei would have suspected it was capable of. She led him across the deck to the captain's quarters, where two feather beds had been placed on opposite sides of the room. A thin sheet had been hung, dividing the room in two.

"I do apologize for the meager accommodations," confessed the siren. "But when I travelled to Genkai's, I was not entirely sure you would be joining me on this quest. These provisions were set up moments ago. I assumed you would be more comfortable sleeping here than below deck with the crew."

Hiei nodded. "This will do fine."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I must go and give directions to the first mate. He will set the course, and we should arrive near Aisu's dwelling by tomorrow." She left the room.

Hiei peered around the cabin. There were old maps and charts tacked to the walls, and navigational equipment cluttered a small desk in the corner. _A siren ship captain_, he mused. _Ironic_.

Kusabana returned moments later and began unpacking a knapsack she had brought with her. From it she pulled a long dagger, etched with filigree. She held it up and admired the shining blade.

"This is Shippou," she explained. "Capable of destroying virtually every material, and nigh indestructible. It is what I will use to kill Aisu after I have weakened him." She offered the dagger to Hiei and he gripped its hilt, surprised at how lightweight the weapon felt. It was like holding a feather.

"Shippou. _Silver_," he stated. The siren nodded. "I have heard of this blade. They say it was forged in the farthest reaches of the spirit realm, made from the claws of an ancient ice demon." He handed the dagger back to its owner.

"Very correct," Kusabana said. "Your knowledge of history is impressive."

Hiei thought a moment. "Wait," he said, his eyes wide. "Before, you said Aisu is immune to any other form of attack besides a siren's song. If you are intending to kill him with that dagger, this must mean…"

Kusabana inclined her head. "You are most perceptive, Hiei," she said soberly. "Indeed, this dagger was forged by Aisu himself." Hiei gasped.

The siren continued, "Aisu intended to create the ultimate weapon; an extension of himself. This blade is the only weapon capable of killing the demon. The dagger was stolen after it was created, and Aisu has been desperately seeking to reclaim it since." She gingerly stowed it back in the knapsack and slid it under her pillow.

"But how did the dagger come into your possession? And why is Aisu only susceptible to siren song?" questioned Hiei, his mind churning. "And why would you ask me to accompany you since you are very obviously at an extreme advantage over the demon?"

Kusabana smiled sadly and turned away. "Aisu is only weak to sirens because the only creature he ever loved… was a siren. He became vulnerable. And I told you, I need your help in case I become… incapable of killing him."

Hiei was not satisfied with her answers. A dozen questions still burned his mind, but before he had time to voice any of them, the siren exited the room.

He sensed there was something the beautiful Kusabana was not telling him. Hiei sat down on his bed and gazed out the window at the clouds sailing by.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, as Kusabana's ship flew through the sky toward Aisu's lair, Hiei lay restlessly in his bed. He tried to piece together the information he had learned that day, but came to no logical conclusion.

Suddenly he felt an incredibly warm sensation in the pit of his stomach, and his eyelids began to droop. A hauntingly enchanting melody played in his mind, a song he did not recognize. Immediately the siren's image sprung in his mind, and he could think of nothing but her beautiful face and tempting body.

Hiei was appalled at the way he was thinking, and tried to shove the thoughts out of his mind, but it seemed the harder he resisted, the stronger his urges became. Robotically he sat up in bed and made his way across the room toward Kusabana's bed.

Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, her soft lips seemed to call to him. He considered what it would be like to feel her mouth on his, and leaned down to kiss her.

Hiei fought to hold onto his last shred of self control as his body screamed to be released. With his face mere centimeters from hers, he noticed the siren's lips moving, and his eyes widened with understanding.

Using all his strength, he managed to yell "Wake up!"

Kusabana's eyes flew open and her arms defensively shot out, nearly clipping Hiei as he darted out of the way. The melody in his mind promptly faded and he reclaimed his thoughts.

"You were singing in your sleep," he accused, gritting his teeth.

A blush colored the siren's cheeks. "I am very sorry," she apologized. "I did not realize. Had you been a weaker man, you surely would have succumbed to my song completely."

"And what would happen then?" snapped Hiei.

"You'd be mine," Kusabana said simply.

"Hn." Hiei made for the door. "I'm going to sleep in the crow's nest."

"Again, I apologize!" the siren called after him. She laid her head back on her pillow, smiling faintly as she fell asleep.

Outside, Hiei effortlessly jumped the thirty feet to the platform atop the mast. Below, the sleepless sailors deftly hoisted the sails and kept the vessel sailing smoothly. _To think I could have been one of those buffoons, had I not stayed in control_, he fumed.

And yet, a small part of him pondered what it would have been like to be controlled by the beautiful woman. To feel her kiss. He shook his head.

_Pull yourself together,_ he scolded himself. _You are on a mission. You have no time for such feelings_.

Even so, as he fell asleep, his thoughts wandered one last time to Kusabana's soft lips, her angelic face bathed in moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kusabana radiated energy, outlining her form in a soft glow. Hiei awed at her incredible beauty. She was smiling and extending her hands to him. Hiei stepped forward and grasped them with both hands, marveling at their softness. He had never had feelings for a woman before. He felt exhilarated and nervous._

_The siren closed the distance between them. She was so close. Her fingers caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Hesitantly he reached out and ran his fingers over her lips._

"_Hiei," she whispered._

_He leaned forward and prepared to kiss her._

"_Hiei," she whispered again._

"_Hiei…Hiei…"_

"Hiei!"

He groggily opened his eyes to find Kusabana standing over him, silhouetted in light, much like his dream. He cocked his head. _That was all just a dream?_ As he regained his senses, Hiei realized the siren was illuminated by the sun behind her. Her arms were folded. She did not look pleased.

"Did you honestly not hear me?" she scolded. "I've been calling your name for five minutes."

Hiei sat up. _Why can't I get this woman out of my head?_ He thought exasperatedly.

"I was… dreaming," he explained.

"Well I expect you are very well rested then. You should be prepared for battle." She jumped off the platform and landed gracefully on the deck.

Hiei slapped his forehead. How could he have been more focused on the siren than on the impending battle? _No more distractions_, he told himself firmly.

He bounded nimbly to the wooden planks below and looked toward the horizon. The ship was sailing over a barren wasteland, sprinkled with decaying trees. In the distance he could see snow-covered mountains, and he knew the ship was fast approaching its destination.

Kusabana stood beside him. She was staring ahead, deep in thought. Hiei thought he sensed sadness in her posture.

"I will go ahead first," she was saying. "As this is primarily my battle, I request that you wait for my signal. Should I need your assistance, I will call for you."

Hiei nodded. He didn't much like the idea of standing idly by while a fight ensued, but he was also curious to see the siren in battle. She was no doubt agile.

Within minutes the fast ship had reached the first snowy slope. The air was cold and a brisk wind whipped Hiei's cloak about his ankles. Kusabana had donned a furry black overcoat and combat boots. Hiei saw her stash the dagger Shippou in her belt.

"The vessel will await our return here," she said, hefting an enormous anchor over the railing. She scaled down its chain links and Hiei followed. Once on the ground, they began their trek toward the base of the mountain.

"Aisu's lair is not fair from here. About a fifty mile hike up the mountan," said Kusabana.

"You seem very sure of the distance," observed Hiei, and the siren froze.

"I'm a good judge of distance," she said quickly. "And Koenma hinted where he thought Aisu might be found." She continued walking and Hiei eyed her suspiciously from behind.

_Something isn't right_, he thought. _Best stay alert_.

An hour later the team arrived outside an enormous cave entrance. Normally they would have arrived much faster but a blizzard had raged halfway up the slope and slowed them. Kusabana stopped just before entering the cave and bowed her head. She took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

Before her foot touched the ground, a flash from the right sliced through the air and missed amputating her leg by inches. An icicle throwing star embedded itself into the frozen wall in front of her.

Hiei gasped and crouched down low, tense.

His eyes flicked from side to side, searching for the thrower. Footsteps from behind caused the warriors to whip around.

Approaching was a tall, muscular ice demon, three more icicle throwing stars gleaming in his hand. His spiky hair seemed to be made of frost and stuck straight up from his head. His skin was light blue. He was laughing.

"You think you can just waltz into the lair of Aisu the Ice Lord uninvited?" he scorned. He came to a stop a few paces in front of the pair and put his hand on his hip.

"Surely this isn't Aisu?" voiced Hiei aloud. "I can sense this demon's frail spirit energy from here. Why, I could slice him in two with my sword in a heartbeat."

"I am Hoshi," the demon announced, making a fist. "Consider me Aisu's personal assistant. It is my duty to kill trespassers before they have a chance to bother the mighty Aisu!" he yelled as he dashed directly toward the two warriors.

Hiei was like a flash of lightning. He unsheathed his sword and jumped over the demon. Hiei landed lightly on the other side and Hoshi stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body peeled apart from itself and fell to the ground, his black blood freezing in the mountain air.

"Heh," Hiei scoffed. "Told you I would cut you in half." He sheathed his sword and stepped over the body.

"I'm impressed," Kusabana said, her eyes trained on Hiei's sword. "You are much more powerful than I anticipated. I felt your spirit energy spike when you attacked the demon."

Hiei bowed his head to accept her compliment, and the two entered the cave side by side.


End file.
